


Autoportrait

by Luma_az



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Relation - Freeform, Tranche de vie, ange - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Dean s'est toujours demandé à quoi ressemblerait la vraie forme de Castiel. Celui-ci trouve un moyen de le lui montrer...





	Autoportrait

**Author's Note:**

> Premier essai sur le fandom de Supernatural, et ce n'est même pas un destiel !  
> (ce n'est que partie remise)  
> Temporalité : post saison 9

Dean avait abordé le sujet avec légèreté, un soir, au bunker. Il était rentré de la chasse, Cas était là pour une fois et pas en train de courir il ne savait trop où, Sam regardait un film sans doute bizarre dans sa chambre et Dean avait prit une bière. L'ange lui tenait compagnie et le chasseur avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder librement, jusqu'à lâcher :  
« Tu sais, Cas, j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble ta vraie forme.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ben, je sais que les humains ne peuvent pas voir un ange sans avoir les yeux qui fondent et le cerveau qui explose, et au passage c'est assez dégueulasse, mais j'aimerai bien savoir. Je veux dire, on se connait depuis des années, et je sais que tu es le Super Ange Grand Comme l'Empire Stade Building et tout ça tout ça, mais dans ma tête tu as toujours le visage de Jimmy Novak. J'arrive juste pas à imaginer.  
— Je suis essentiellement composé d'énergie pure, Dean. Même si tu résistais, tu ne pourrais rien distinguer. Les yeux humains ne sont capables de voir que des longueurs d'onde allant du rouge au violet.  
— Je sais, je sais... j'y pensais juste.  
Dean pouffa en repensant à un texte qu'il avait lu dans les archives des Hommes de Lettre :  
— Attends, les anges sont quand même décrits comme des espèces de monstres à trois têtes d'animaux, trente yeux et six ailes, ça a l'air d'être quelque chose...  
Cas sembla offensé par la description et se défendit vivement :  
— Dean, c'est visiblement une mauvaise traduction, ou une symbolique ancienne qui a mal été transmise. Je n'ai pas de tête d'animaux ! Je n'ai pas de tête. Ni d'yeux. Tout ça n'a pas de sens pour un ange.  
— Mais tu ressembles à quoi, alors ?  
— A de l'énergie pure.»  
Dean roula des yeux et changea de sujet. Après tout, ça avait l'air de mettre Castiel mal à l'aise, et il voyait bien qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.  
.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il fut surpris de voir Cas revenir sur le sujet, l'air embarrassé :  
« Dean... tu te souviens quand tu disais vouloir voir ma vraie forme ?  
— Heu... oui, pourquoi ?  
— Parce que j'ai... enfin, je me suis basé sur une technique humaine. Ce n'est pas très précis, mais ça reste moins approximatif que ces descriptions que tu as pu lire. J'ai modifié les longueurs d'ondes pour qu'elles entrent dans un spectre qui t'es perceptible, même si je n'ai pas pu garder l'échelle, sinon tu n'aurais rien pu voir...  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ange en faisait toute une affaire, mais content de l'occasion, Dean s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :  
— Je suis sûr que c'est parfait, Cas ! Ne t'en fait pas, même si ce n'est pas précis, c'est juste pour avoir une idée.  
— Je ne veux pas que tu... enfin, n'oublie pas que mon apparence est bien moins humaine que les créatures que tu as l'habitude de tuer. Ne sois pas choqué, s'il te plait.  
— Ah, c'est pour ça que tu tournes autour du pot... Tu as peur que je te vois comme un monstre ?  
Les yeux bleus de Castiel fuirent dans un coin. Oui, visiblement, c'était ça le problème.  
Dean soupira :  
— Cas. Je ne crois pas que tu ais à t'en faire pour ça. Je le savais depuis le début, que tu n'étais pas humain. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'accord ? Et tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je dis à la légère.  
— Oui, Dean. Je sais.  
Avec hésitation, l'ange sortit de son dos une feuille de papier qu'il tendit au chasseur en expliquant :  
— Voilà. Je me suis dessiné. Évidemment, l'image ne bouge pas, et comme je te le disais les couleurs ne peuvent pas être exactes, mais ça... devrait te donner une idée. Je pense.  
Dean regarda le dessin, et résista à l'envie de le mettre à l'envers pour tenter de lui donner du sens. C'était... plutôt abstrait - pour ne pas dire que ça ressemblait à un gribouilli, à ceci près que l'artiste avait fait attention de ne jamais repasser deux fois au même endroit. Non, en y regardant de plus près, ça avait été tracé très minutieusement, au crayon de couleur, par minuscules petites touches, mais l'ensemble ne formait rien d'identifiable. Tous les crayons de la boîte avaient été utilisés, avec une préférence pour les bleus qui revenaient partout.  
Nerveux, Castiel précisa :  
— J'ai dessiné l'Impala, aussi. Pour l'échelle.  
Effectivement, Dean n'y avait pas fait attention mais en bas du dessin se trouvaient Baby, une route et quelques arbres. Comme si Cas s'était représenté en train de flâner tranquillement dans la campagne. La voiture était petite, mais très bien représentée, et effectivement suffisait à donner une perspective vertigineuse au dessin, et Dean se perdit rapidement dans sa contemplation, essayant de réaliser à quel point son ami pouvait être grand. Non, son frère était grand, mais pour Castiel le terme ne suffisait pas. Une créature de cette taille n'aurait jamais dû tenir à l'intérieur d'un humain. Pas étonnant que les emplumés fassent tous un complexe de supériorité - oui, même Cas n'avait apprit l'humilité que dans la douleur de ses propres échecs, et il était tombé de haut, littéralement et métaphoriquement.  
Le chasseur redressa la tête et regarda son ami, de plus en plus nerveux, ce qui se voyait à sa posture de plus en plus raide. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Castiel était sur la défensive, et qu'il allait falloir choisir les prochains mots avec soin. Dean Winchester était le premier à reconnaitre qu'il avait le tact d'un ours des cavernes, mais si vraiment le sujet était sensible - ce qui visiblement était le cas - il pouvait faire des efforts. Surtout pour Cas. Il dit donc, veillant à ne pas se montrer sarcastique :  
— C'est très impressionnant, Cas. On dirait...  
Il réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant une comparaison qui ne serait ni ridicule, ni monstrueuse, et finit par conclure :  
— Tu ressembles à une tempête, vu comme ça. Ou à un feu d'artifice. Quelque chose de puissant en tous cas.  
Vu le petit sourire soulagé de l'ange, il avait touché juste, et il poursuivit :  
— Du coup, tu peux m'expliquer un peu ? Tu dis que tu n'as pas de tête, mais c'est quoi tout ça ?  
— C'est un peu compliqué, mais je vais essayer...  
Se penchant à son tour sur le dessin, Castiel lui expliqua rapidement quelle part de lui était de la conscience, de la perception, de l'anticipation. Il lui montra de petits cercles sombres que les anciens avaient sans doute confondu avec des yeux, et lui expliqua qu'ils étaient les relais pour percevoir la voix de ses frères, ce que les Winchester avaient rebaptisé "Radio Angel". Il lui montra les nœuds où sa grâce formait sa personnalité, l'équivalent de l'âme humaine. L'endroit où l'énergie fusionnait pour créer une lame angélique. Ses arcs de puissance, capables de repousser les autres créatures ou de détruire leur esprit.  
C'était difficile à comprendre pour Dean, en l'absence de corps l'ange n'avait pas d'intérieur et d'extérieur, ses pensées et ses actes étaient fusionnés, il n'y avait pas de frontière nette entre l'abstrait et le concret. Rien que de le concevoir lui donnait mal à la tête, mais il était en même temps fasciné. Pas étonnant que Cas ne lui en ait jamais parlé avant. Ce n'était pas le genre de renseignement qu'on confie entre deux étapes d'une course contre l'apocalypse, et c'était trop intime pour le révéler à n'importe qui. Castiel, sous sa vraie forme, était complètement à nu, se dévoilant complètement à ceux qui pouvaient le distinguer. Ça devait être étrange pour lui de partager ça avec un humain, et Dean était touché par cette marque de confiance.  
Au milieu de ses questions naïves, le chasseur finit par demander en désignant une série de lignes brisées :  
— Et ça, c'est quoi ?  
— Ce... ce n'est rien.  
— Comment ça, rien ? Tout le reste est arrondi, et au milieu il y a ces trucs qui ressemblent à des éclairs... Si tu les as mis, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ?  
— Ce sont... disons que ce sont des cicatrices. Des vestiges. Je n'ai plus la même puissance que lorsque je t'ai tiré de l'enfer, Dean. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être soignées.  
— Tu veux dire... ce sont tes ailes ?  
— C'étaient mes ailes. Maintenant ce n'est plus rien.  
Silence. Dean ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Qu'il était désolé ? Ça ne servait jamais à rien. Que c'était la faute de Metatron ? Cas lui rétorquerait que c'était sa propre stupidité qui l'avait fait tomber dans son piège. Qu'un jour, il trouverait un moyen de lui rendre ses ailes ? Non, il cherchait une solution de son coté depuis la chute des anges, mais il refusait d'en parler à l'ange sans avoir une vraie piste.  
Il finit par demander, doucement, comme s'il désamorçait une mine avec ses mots :  
— Elles étaient belles, non ? Je n'ai vu que leur ombre, mais je les ai trouvées très belles.  
Avec un sourire un peu triste, Castiel commenta :  
— Elles étaient déjà dans un sale état quand on s'est rencontré. La bataille de l'enfer... C'est pour ça que tu n'aimais pas quand je t'envoyais quelque part, je pense. Elles étaient trop abimées pour que je sois délicat. Je le regrette. J'aurais aimé te donner le goût de voler. Comme tu m'as fait découvrir l'intérêt des voitures. C'est très différent, mais j'ai aimé les deux.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il murmura, presque pour lui-même.  
— J'étais bien plus puissant auparavant, et plus je reste éloigné du paradis, plus je m'affaiblis...  
Il se reprit, en regardant Dean dans les yeux :  
— Je sais que pour les humains c'est une notion normale, mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'effraie. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort en elle-même. Mais j'ai peur de changer, jusqu'à ne plus me reconnaitre moi-même. Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ?  
Pris à parti sans avoir de réponse, le chasseur improvisa :  
— Et bien, j'imagine qu'une bonne bière, ou vingt, ça aide... Bon, sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que c'est plus facile quand on grandit, on voit les changements comme positifs, on a même hâte d'y être... Et après, on vieillit, on continue à évoluer, mais... ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je pense. Même si on fait des erreurs, même si on en prend plein la gueule, on apprend. Je sais que tu nous soignes de nos cicatrices en même temps que nos blessures, mais chez les humains, c'est aussi des marques honorables, tu vois ? La preuve qu'on a combattu et qu'en dépit de tout on est encore vivant. Et quand tu es âgé, tu peux en imposer aux gamins, parce que tout le monde voit que tu en sais plus long qu'eux sur la vie. Tu partages ton expérience pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans les mêmes pièges. Enfin en théorie. C'est tout ça qui nous aide, je pense. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Castiel semblait extrêmement concentré sur le dessin, suivant du doigt les lignes brisées. Il murmura pour lui-même :  
— Je n'avais jamais envisagé les cicatrices de cette manière, Dean.  
— M'étonnes pas. Tu es un immortel composé d'énergie pure et tout le toutim. Ce n'est pas ta façon de penser. Bref, tu te sens mieux ?  
— Je n'ai jamais dis que je me sentais mal. Mais oui. Je suis content de te l'avoir montré.  
— Est-ce que je peux le montrer à Sammy ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait très intéressé de voir un ange de ses yeux.  
— Oh. Bien sûr. Si tu penses que ça peut lui apporter quelque chose...  
— Ben c'est pas un truc qu'on voit tous les jours... Attends.»  
Dean retourna le dessin et écrivit rapidement au dos le nom de l'ange, suivit de la date. Castiel en fut étrangement touché. L'idée du temps qui passait avait toujours été assez abstraite pour lui. Mais maintenant, il commençait à voir ce que ça pouvait impliquer, et il était soulagé de ne pas être seul dans cette épreuve.  
Ils montrèrent le dessin de l'ange à Sam, qui fut passionné et bombarda Castiel de questions auxquelles il ne sut pas forcément répondre, et parti fouiller ses livres pour comprendre mieux de quoi il en retournait. Mais au final, Dean récupéra soigneusement le dessin et le rangea dans sa chambre, auprès des photos de ceux qui composaient sa vie. Là où était sa place, estimait le chasseur. Et l'ange ne lui donnait pas tort sur ce point.


End file.
